The news
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: After Ron hears the news about the Supreme Court making Gay marriage legal he and his boyfriend, Gil, share the story of how their relationshionship developed and their plans for the future, dedicated to Neo The Sayan Angel


"Have you heard the news?" - The blonde haired, freckled faced boy came into the room with a wide smile upon his face, holding up the newspaper in his hands and bursting with energy. The way he held himself and the way he smiled made it pretty obvious that the news that he was carrying in were some of the best he had ever heard. His boyfriend, the one that went by the fashionable name of Gill real name Gil, looked back at the other man. He so loved that smile the pale boy had upon his face, one that made his pimples stand out. Though the other man, Ron, insisted that he was Bad and radical, or the portmanteau of the two words, Badical, he just couldn't make himself look intimidating. Gill had tried to teach him how to act to become someone intimidating plenty of times and, so far, no luck.

But that was ok, Ron was adorable in his attempts all the same. And he would be lying if he told him he didn't enjoy the way Ron's sneers affected him. Making his heart flutter crazily and his eyes shine.

"What news?" - Gill, or Gil turned around, looking at the other man. In fact Ron had run the whole way there as soon as he had heard the news, and he was sweating. Though he was athletic, even having been the school's star player in high school (he still didn't know how he had done that), he, and the large collection of Nacos, the Taco and Nacho combination and food look alike he collected royalty checks for, he ate, had made him slightly out of shape. Why would he keep himself in shape when he wasn't trying to impress his former crush Kim Possible, along with helping her with her crazy projects? No, Gill liked the (slight, very slight) pudginess, not that he was fat.

Gosh no, he wasn't fat, he just wasn't at the top of his game anymore. Ron allowed himself to think of all that as he panted away. Maybe if the news were as great to Gil as they were to him then he had a feeling they would be very happy together.

Well they were already very happy together, but this was just a great set of news, knowing that he had a chance if he wanted to...Well that was like the greatest thing ever, better to the RonMan than a plate full of Nacos, and he liked the Nacos. A lot.

"Same sex marriage is now legal!" - And Ron laughed at Gil's open mouth and the way he moved his head in disbelief. He hadn't believed it either. But it was true, it was the news that had been running all around.

"Whoah…" - What else could Gil say but whoah? He wasn't so sure of what to say, he was painfully aware that this would make him have to take a whole new set of obligations. He had promised Ron after all.

He had told Ron that he would undoubtedly marry him, but that it wasn't exactly legal...that had been when they were courting one another, Gil having left his old animosity towards Ron behind. It was just a lie to get him in bed, and from whence came their relationship, With the way so many people opposed their relationship, even with Ron being a hero in his eyes, as well as many others, he had expected things to take their sweet time. He wasn't ready to marry now, it was after all, what, 25, 26? He wasn't yet ready to settle down.

"I know, how great is that? I'm so excited!" - The way Ron's voice cracked, the way his excitement was palpable, the way he moved his arms to hug him, Gil registered all of that as the other boy moved in for the touch. He allowed himself to be touched and hugged. He didn't know how to react.

An artificial smile began to form in Gil's face. He couldn't let his boyfriend see that he wasn't as excited for the news as he was. If he remembered correctly from his childhood Ron was pretty clueless, he just hoped the Ron guy, the one he so dearly loved would still be as clueless as the day he had first met him.

It was after all the way that things should go...now that it was legal he should rush him to the altar, even if most religions didn't really seem to eager to marry them. Maybe just a paper saying so and one expensive dinner, and ring.

Ah the ring...he hadn't even thought about the ring yet. He wasn't planning on getting one anyway, but right now...if he was to keep this facade of wanting to marry Ron he'd need one. He wondered if his old not so friend, Miss Possible, could get him one. He saw no reason why she couldn't, she had everyone owing her a favor. Maybe some jeweller, too?

The ring that she had gotten to her spouse, Dr Drew Lispky was proof enough, sure her parents were on top of their profession chain, but it was still far too big for it to be comfortable, or affordable. He wondered…

Not that he would ever get why Kim had fallen for Drakken, the man was as crazy as they came, and his emotions were reactions and sentiments that were in the spectrum of those that children would react. That was to say he was childish. But insulting her husband would get him nowhere with her.

"So when's the date?" - Cursed be the Ronman, he had heard the news that day and he was already wanting to set up a date? Weren't girls supposed to be the ones who got all emotive? Then again if this was their relationship, Gil wore the pants, so…

"The date….hum...I...haven't booked in anything yet." - It was the truth, how could he have marked up anything when the news had only come out this morning? Ron was expecting him to be psychic? He had many talents, strong swimmer, charming personality, a smile to kill for, humility to boot...but psychic powers weren't one of thoses.

Ron pushed himself tighter against the other man, he loved his Gil so much, ever since they had first started seeing one another in a romantic way he had felt like the luckiest man on the face of the world.

He loved the story, and he loved to hear it being told by the man whom he was currently hugging.

"Hey Gil...do you remember when you started seeing me this way?" - He gestured with one free arm, he had freed, towards him and the hug. It was a moment of closeness, a moment of intimacy and a moment of warmth.

Gil smiled, of course he remembered, it had been one of the happiest moments of his entire life, he set up the scene first to tell the story. They sat down, one of Ron's hands on Gil's lap, their eyes glued onto one another.

"I was still Gill at the time, with two "L". You were coming to visit me because you felt guilty I guess, and you have always been one with a clear conscience. I hated those visits, I despised them, you had so clearly defeated me, twice! And I felt like you were mocking me everytime I saw your stupid freckled face." - Ron frowned, though he loved this story a lot, the adjectives Gil used to describe"him were insulting, and he didn't like them. Sure he knew now Gil would never use anything but a positive adjective to describe him, and that it was all in the past, but it still stung. As if reading his mind Gil came in for the kiss, even if somehow it wasn't really a kiss, or were they able to kiss through a smile? Comforted Ron urged him to go on. - "Anyway, one day I had a devilish though, a genius idea, if I do say so myself. I decided I was going to play you."

Ron was on edge as with everytime he heard the story, like the big child he was he loved hearing it. Gil had indeed been devilish, devilishly handsome even.

"My plan was simple...I was going to pretend to get all better, and, when freed, attack you. You have to remember, I wasn't exactly stable, revenge was still on my mind! Of course now I would never hurt my Ron." - he patted Ron's blonde hair affectionately, as he imagined how he was, his dark hair and large ears looked at the time. Mutated. Now he was normal, and though sometimes he missed his gills, this was for the better, as his fingers could ruffle Ron's hair, instead of scratching. - "But then I couldn't do it. Oh I tried….you were too much of a riot for me to do it. I mean, you were funny (I still remember that time milk came out my nose because of you), you were kind, you were gentle, you were honest. And worse of all, you got me questioning my methods."

He looked at his Ron's facial hair, drifting his gaze slightly downwards, the hair, which looked cute to him, added style. Though he had gotten comments saying otherwise from her best friend's husband and the like. It suited him, somehow, it was like an extension of his hair that added personality, showing just how chilled he was. - "Was it really that okay for me to push you and abuse you? Did I really want a revenge?" - Gil stared at his fingers embarrassed, before pushing Ron closer and letting him sit on his lap. - "I vowed to get better, for you...and I did."

Ron smiled that he had gotten, it was incredible really just how much the power of love had an effect on the word around him. It had gotten him to become dedicated enough for Kim Possible and it had inspired his Gil, the latino boy, to get himself better.

He felt honored that the boy had gotten to such an extreme just for him, it was, after all, no doubt, difficult to fight the nature of things to get himself better. It was inspiring really, if he had done so, what else could he do?

"You know Ron…" - Gil was sure that, if he had done such a push to get better for Ron, then marriage was nothing else for him. Besides, there were several benefits...yes, they weren't of much use today, but who knew what the day of tomorrow brought?

"We don't need a date...why don't we go just today?" - It was likely that they couldn't exactly get married today, it took several weeks for the process to stabilize itself and for it to be legally available, but he was excited and even if they couldn't do it today, then it was about to serve as an appetizer for the real thing.

"You mean it? Hurray!" - Ron's whole face lit up and Gil couldn't help but smile at the sight, if Ron was feeling this way already he couldn't wait to see him with the ring in hand.

Oh crap...speaking of which.

"I just got to finish some things here first, you go to the car." - Gil was an adult, he had a driver's license (which he had been given after taking the exams and solemnly swearing not to run over anyone), a house, and a job. His job as an environmentalist focusing on stopping pollution to the local middleton area lakes, was rewarding in his own right. But he had things to do now. This would even be more rewarding. He pressed the number in his phone right, that was on speed dial. She was a friend, and she could do anything, hopefully get him a ring as well.

"Hey Kim, yeah it's me, Gil...look I need a favor…"

 **Author's Note: So the supreme court of the United States has deemed same sex marriage legal in all 50 States. There is, sadly, a lack of M/M in this section, but why not celebrate with some? This came out at a speedy pace. Dedicated to Neo The Sayan Angel who got this crazy pairing in my head.**


End file.
